Pet Project
by suplexlibelus
Summary: Who would've thought that psychopaths don't make good "pet" owners. Far Cry 4, No Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

You know how most kids come out to a bright light and the screams of their mothers? How they bring happiness and joy to their families? How they are loved by their mothers and fathers? This, all of this, always made me wonder... Why? Why was I not allowed such things? Why does everyone look at me with the same dread and fear, even if I do not wish to harm them?

I only do my job. I should be cheered on for my dedication, but no! I am labeled a monster and thrown away from everyone by everyone. Then I have to listen to them cry, saying how I am making a mistake and asking me what have they done to deserve this.

Of course I am the only one to blame! It's always like that! Everyone else deserves everything but me.

I can already hear you: "I know your pain..." but no bitch, no! You don't know. Are you constantly being stopped from killing yourself, only to be the sad pet of a bitch that destroyed your entire life?! No? Didn't think so... Needles, nooses, knives, even the guns that are so praised by this fucking country, they all failed me. Day after day I am treated like an animal...some kind of fucked up dog. I can't even walk straight anymore! The beatings took their toll on me...

Still, I'd prefer the psycho's men beating me day after day with no pause than having to be touched by both her and her freak of a boss. Only seeing their faces, those ugly slanted eyes that grin at me like I'm fucking retarded and can't understand what they are saying. Like I can't hear them from down on the floor.

I still remember Yuma laughing her little ass off when I asked for some ways to entertain myself. I could hear them both laughing about it before throwing a shit-ton of expensive things my way. Phones, drugs, expensive books, even a fucking Internet connection courtesy of mister Min. I knew there had to be a catch and I wasn't even surprised when I woke up to find that all my clothes were missing. No food either, but I supposed it was for the better. If all else failed, I could at least die out of hunger...

Soon I was begging both Yuma and, when they were together, Pagan for warmth. These were the Himalayas, after all! Of course they laughed and Yuma ran her hands through what was left of my hair, hair that she herself had chopped off. They spoke in Kantonese but considering their tones, it was nothing I wanted to know.

In this fucked up country, learning low standards was at easy as one, two, three. Humiliation was no stranger to me anymore. Still, I felt a part of me fucking gutting itself as I huddled between those two fucking monsters, desperately looking for warmth. Yuma was never the adept of luxury, unlike Pagan, so the only time this shit-hole was presentable was when His Majesty came to visit. Seeing my skin in half-decent lighting, seeing that sick, unnatural shade of blue... It was as if I was a fucking corpse. I wished I really was some fucking animal in that moment and almost laughed when I remembered one of Yuma's soldiers telling me she liked her pets hairless. She was so angry when she couldn't completely get rid of the hair that insisted on growing from my scalp, she set it on fire, throwing me into the snow outside to extinguish it. The beatings that followed after my body shut down from the cold nearly crippled me.

You know, I was always a curious little shit! I couldn't help but wonder what was the relationship between the two monsters ruling the country... I still do but now, whether the people that turned me into a recluse are fucking or not is the least of my worries. I learned to use Min's presence in my favor. Not only was he more than willing to throw money at whatever idea caught his attention, but Yuma was always in a better mood when he visited her.

Getting away from there? That idea had become kind of an impossibility for me, more so after Yuma ordered me not to be fed anymore. I was literally skin and bones after a week or so and that didn't really help my body temperature. Needless to say, when Min offered me food, I pounced on it like a rabid hyena. That's when I learned that playing the nice card with the tyrant will grant me a few hours of comfort.

It was only a metter of time before it all came back to bite me in the ass...

Yuma was not a very loud person, not when she wasn't trying to be threatening. It was not hard for me to admit she was a gorgeous woman, even if I hated her with every fiber of my being. Hearing her scream and bark out orders was not an unusual thing, although that particular time of the night was what I personally considered "too late". A few scared soldiers, a few concussions and a few minutes later, I was thrown into her personal quarters with no idea of what was happening.

"Are you still cold?! Come here!"

I couldn't help but wince at the sound of her voice, that particular tone she used only when very angry. Fearing her reaction, I didn't move an inch. I just stared at her dumbly, wide-eyed, the smoke from the many candles in the room making my eyes sting. Was that one of my shirts she was wearing? Was that where my clothes had went? It certainly looked ill-fitting enough... The room reeked of alcohol so I expected the worst.

"You know why I kept you?! Why I got rid of those fuckers you worked with?" she yelled, suddenly hurrying towards me. "I've grown along the Hong Kong Mafia, along Pagan Min... Still, you are the lowest kind of human I set my eyes on!"

A frown began to form on my face as she walked to her large, beautifully decorated bed. "No honor, no shame huh? I saved your miserable life! Prove it to ME! Not Pagan, not the world, ME!"

I stared at her blankly. The woman was insane, there was no doubt about it. Well, at least she kept her floors clean... In my current state, the last thing I needed were scrapped knees. Her skin was surprisingly soft as well, surprisingly for her line of work I mean. It's a real shame I didn't get to her before all of this... She really is a beautiful woman! I bet I could've gotten plenty of money on her ass...

Surprising even myself, I sighed in disappointment as she pulled my head closer, her nails digging into my scalp and forcing me to break eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My ability of getting wrapped up into shit that does not concern me is becoming more amazing with each passing second. Pissing off a woman like Yuma is not hard, so let's say that was sort of a given, but managing to upset both her and Pagan at the same time, with no idea of how I did it; that had to be some sort of record./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I have to admit I got really used with my captor's... presence. Apparently she had too, as she decided I would be moved closer to her rooms. The way she acted during the day never changed though and that eased my worries. I was never good at pillow talk or any of that relationship shit for that matter.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I was now allowed to make more daring requests. I ended up spending most of my "free" time chatting up the elder prisoners. It felt good knowing I was still able to spark the most miserable thoughts and feelings in my fellow men. Not to lie, being able to do my job made my life much more enjoyable. After a particularly rough night I even obtained the permission to introduce Yuma's soldiers to some of my methods, with the explicit order not to drive them to suicide.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Life was good! Too good.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The first problem rose when His Highness decided to unexpectedly bring his pink ass to Durgesh. He immediately asked for Yuma's presence, sending every soldier he could see to find her. I noticed his presence long after he had entered the room. Min was not a silent man, so that was a obvious sign something was wrong. He waited for me to turn to look him in the eye before silently walking out of the room and locking the door after him. I was blocked in one of Yuma's rooms for most of the day.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When the time came for me to join them both for our "meal", the soldiers that were guarding the doors grimly announced a conflict between the two. Like I could do something about it! The stupid oafs probably thought that me helping their boss get her rocks off every night gave me power over them. True, it did and that was just fine with me! It allowed me to feel some of the power I once had, however limited. Them showing me respect was the thing that kept them safe, but not for the reasons they believed. Yuma's orders were clear; no unprovoked casualties.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The room was almost painfully hot and the lighting was provided only by candles. I searched for any obvious signs of frustration on Yuma's face, Min's smiling mug not betraying anything, as per usual. They were faint, almost completely missing, but they were there. Her posture was unusually stiff too, although this was hardly the first time Pagan Min had completely nullified her personal space. His hand seemed almost painfully clenched around her waist, digging into her clothes, skin and flesh.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They looked like two boiling kettles about to explode and that made me anxious. I had planned acting like nothing was wrong, but I quickly realized I had no chance to do so. Usually I sat between the two, especially since my almost death at the hands of cold. This time, I was smart enough not to get too close as Pagan already looked like an irritated porcupine curling around Yuma. I prefered not angering him further.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They ate in silence. Besides not being allowed at the short table, I was not fed either, having to stare as they sat glued to each other on the immense couch-like thing the tyrant had brought for these specific days. His arm never moved from around Yuma, not even as she elbowed him in the ribs out of pain and annoyance.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It would be an understatement to say that, with the pressure in the room, I would have preferred to be thrown back in my old cell.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After what seemed like an eternity, Yuma finally dismissed me with a wordless jerk of her head. My desperate wish to leave the room must have been obvious through the eagerness with which I hurried to comply.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The not too concealed escape attempt was quickly cut short by Min's voice. He sounded just the same, talking aimlessly at first, as if the silence never happened. I was still facing the door, knowing something was wrong, knowing I was fucked. The only thing I wondered was what exactly happened, although I had an inkling of a doubt.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With the same shit-eating grin with which he offered me food, he forced me to wave to Yuma as the helicopter ascended. I was now more confused than before... If he was angry out of jealously, wouldn't it make more sense to just have his men shoot me in the head? Why would he go through all the effort just to off someone like me? Yuma had told me plenty of times she has the means to replace me... Didn't he get the memo? Maybe he wants to torture me properly and he forgot his popcorn at home. Asking him up front about what was happening proved fruitless, at least at moment. During the flight I was completely ignored by the tyrant.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For a split second, jumping out of the helicopter seemed one hell of an idea. Maybe some tree would break my fall...p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I knew very well that that was all just bluff. I had too big of an ego to not go out with a bang, even if I knew I couldn't consciously compete with the moments of my birth.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Min's palace was just as obnoxious and eye-burning as he was. I was walked through the whole goddamn building, as Min apparently got lost in his own house. It's not even like he was trying to show me around! He kept talking in that fucking phone, ranting and ranting and ranting. After a few minutes I just zoned out, automatically walking behind him with my eyes half closed.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He stopped suddenly and without a reason, making me bump slightly into his back. Silently, I watched the whacko casually throw his phone out the window and was still gawking at him when he leisurely sat on the ugliest armchair I ever saw.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And then he opened his mouth.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So show me... "p 


End file.
